


Rose Petals

by red_berin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hints of Pearl/Rose, Just kinda making things up as I go to be perfectly honest, Lots of headcanon that I don't really plan ahead for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_berin/pseuds/red_berin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Rose and Pearl's developing relationship before, during, and after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pity

She held the forceps between her thumb and forefinger. This piece needed to be in exactly the right spot or her device wouldn’t work. She had been developing it for quite a few months now. It was designed to drastically improve the existing, subpar tracking technology. If this machine worked, she would not only be recognized as an inventor, but they might even let her on the ship during the device’s pilot run. She’d love for her work to be recognized, but she’d love it even more if she could be on her device’s initial flight, experiencing the cosmos for the first time.

Her work had to be precise. If one piece of the device was out of place, she would have to spend hours figuring out what was incorrect. It had taken her long enough just to figure out where the piece she held should go. With her fingers trembling ever so slightly in her concentration, she lowered the piece toward the device.

The bell suddenly sounded, startling her. In her surprise, she drove the forceps into the device, shattering some of the pieces. A choked cry escaped her throat. The damage would take days, if not weeks, to fix. She didn’t have any time to even consider where to begin.

Reluctantly, she left her work and exited her room. She joined the line of other pearls that were headed for the hangar. The bell (which was still ringing) announced the arrival of a ship in need of repairs. When it rang, each and every pearl was expected to respond. It was an efficient system that cut back on repair time. The line of pearls entered a corridor connecting to the hangar. Shelves lined the walls and held a toolbox for each of the pearls. She grabbed one towards the end of the corridor and continued into the hangar.

A huge ship had landed in the hangar. Smoke was billowing from one of its wings. She rushed to the wing with the other pearls and began searching for the source of the damage. In a matter of minutes, they had located the source of the smoke and had extinguished it. Some of the pearls drifted away to other parts of the ship while the rest began repairing the wing. Once the main repairs had been made, she left with most of the others to inspect the rest of the ship.

It was another twenty minutes before the ship was ready to take off again. She stood in line with the other pearls and watched the craft fly out of the hangar. A voice over the loudspeaker dismissed the pearls. It also reminded them of their routinely inspection the following day.

They filed out of the hangar and down the corridor. Not one pearl said anything to the others. They’d be able to talk later during their recreational hour. They all still had to be silent and professional before then. However, she was having a difficult time in doing so. She had forgotten all about the inspections and hadn’t prepared for anything. She needed to practice, to prepare herself for whatever she’d be tested on the following day. If she could she’d skip rec hour, but doing so was out of the question. She needed all the time she could find. Maybe she’d be able to find a few pearls that were willing to spar with her. That way, the hour wouldn’t be a waste.

Once she was back in her room, she scrambled to her desk and rifled through the drawers. She pulled out copies of schematics and blueprints to study, scattering them all over her desk. The disorganization bothered her immediately and she set to putting everything in some kind of order before panicking about wasting even more time. She grabbed the nearest blueprint and started studying it. After a few seconds, she threw it to the side and picked up another one. She spent even less time looking over this blueprint. As she reached for a third, she thought that she hadn’t looked over everything from the first blueprint and grabbed it again. Without even glancing at it, she put it back down and grabbed the third one again. She let out a low whine as she looked from one schematic to the other. There was no way she’d be able to learn everything she might need to know for the inspection. Panic settled onto her chest. Maybe a hands-on practice would help.

She gathered up some of her devices from around the room. These were ones she had created herself, so investigating them in depth should help her prepare for the next day. Or at least she hoped it would. The machine she was working on earlier had been pushed to the corner of her desk. She glared at it, remembering the horrible moment where she accidentally drove the forceps into the device. The machine now mocked her; she had worked on it for so long, forgetting that the inspections were looming closer, and now it would take at least a few more weeks to get it working. She hid the device in a desk drawer.

The hours ticked by as she dismantled the machines and reassembled them, investigating each part as she went. She had been correct in assuming that the handiwork would be better for her. After she had studied each device, she went back to studying her blueprints. With her mind calm, she was able to devote enough time to each one.

When she had thoroughly looked over each schematic, she decided that she would practice her sword fighting. She pushed the furniture as close to the walls as she could knowing that she wouldn’t have nearly enough room to get in any real practice. She could practice her precision, though. Her gem created a holographic version of herself as well as two swords to spar with. She spoke to the hologram, setting its difficulty and mode of attack. Just as she readied herself to begin, there was a knock on the door. She waved away the hologram before checking to see who it was.

Coral was at her door. She demanded to know why Pearl had missed rec hour the night before. Coral had a nature that was nearly robotic. Pearl found her monotonous demand more terrifying than if Coral had yelled at her. Pearl stumbled over her words in an attempt to explain that she had lost track of the time. She hadn’t even realized it was morning until Coral knocked on her door. Coral questioned Pearl about her activities and Pearl told her that she had been preparing for inspections. The red gem pushed into the room and observed the blueprints and devices neatly ordered on the desk. She seemed to accept Pearl’s story and confirmed this by informing Pearl that it was her turn for inspections. She would lead Pearl to the hangar.

Pearl returned both swords to her gem. She never meant to lose track of time. There was so much more that she had wanted to do to prepare, but now she was being led down the long hallway with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She hadn’t done enough to practice. She was certain she’d fail her inspection.

The other gem was silent as they walked. Coral was a gem that had been created as a second-in-command. Her job was to keep every gem in line so Cuprite wouldn’t have to step in. Coral’s robotic tone and movements made most, if not all, of the pearls uneasy. Her tone was the same whether she was praising or berating. Pearl watched her carefully as they walked. She wouldn’t recover from the fear Coral’s questioning struck into her.

Before entering the hangar, Pearl pulled a toolbox from one of the shelves and carried it with her. She’d most likely need it for whatever task she was assigned. The hangar was strangely empty when she and Coral entered. With no ship taking up the space, the place seemed huge. Two gems stood across from the entrance. Pearl recognized one as Cuprite, a red gem in authority who always oversaw the pearls’ inspections. She did not recognize the other gem, but she was mesmerized by the giant pink curls that framed her face.

Cuprite’s voice was loud and deep. She presented Pearl with several descriptions of spaceship failures. Pearl had to describe the ships’ problems and offer solutions that she would take to fix them. Cuprite showed no signs of approval or disapproval after each scenario. She simply moved on to the next one after Pearl had offered her solution.

At some point, Pearl lost count of the ships she mentally repaired. Finally, Cuprite informed Pearl that she would now move on to the physical combat portion of the inspection. Pearl clenched her fist, worried that her lack of practice would affect her skill. At Cuprite’s demand, she summoned a hologram and adjusted the battle settings to fit Cuprite’s instructions.

The fighting turned out to be what Pearl was used to. She almost always used the highest difficulty for her sparring, only lowering it if she wanted to try new techniques. She made quick work of the hologram each time Cuprite demanded a new fight.

The next task was to construct a simple alarm system from the materials provided. Pearl sat cross-legged near the materials and set to work. She remembered looking over a blueprint for an alarm. She even had one in her room and had dismantled it during her studying. The device she had to construct was supposed to go off if someone or something entered within a certain radius of it. She spent quite a bit of time organizing the materials into such a way that they would perform the task Cuprite asked. When she was sure everything was organized, she set to constructing the device and testing it several times. Cuprite never took her eyes off Pearl, but often chatted with the gem by her side. Pearl had been through enough inspections to keep her cool under Cuprite’s criticizing gaze.

Pearl held up the device when she was finished. Cuprite approached her to inspect it and then told Pearl to place the device on the ground to test it. Pearl did as she was instructed and pressed a few buttons to turn on the alarm.

She stood by her machine and Cuprite walked towards it. The red gem got closer and closer. With each step, Pearl found it harder to breathe. The alarm should have gone off by now. Maybe she was misjudging the distance? Cuprite was awfully close now; surely the alarm would go off. Pearl bit her lip when Cuprite took a final step. They were both standing directly next to the alarm, staring at it.

Assuring Cuprite that she had just forgotten to press a button, Pearl crouched down and reached for the alarm. Cuprite firmly planted her foot on the device and smashed it. The red gem turned a cold glare to the still crouching pale gem. She removed the sword from her uniform’s belt. Pressing a button on the hilt sent an electrical current coursing through the metal. Pearl cringed at the sight of the weapon but knew that running would land her in more trouble. Cuprite raised the sword over Pearl’s head. Pearl gritted her teeth and kept her eyes shut.

“Wait!”

The yell came from the pink-haired gem. Pearl listened to her approach, refusing to open her eyes to see the crackling sword inches from her head.

Cuprite and the pink gem discussed Pearl’s fate in agitated tones. Cuprite claimed that this pearl was defective and needed to go through extensive correction procedures before she’d even be considered useful again. The pink gem insisted otherwise, stating that she would gladly take this pearl into her service. Through clenched teeth, Cuprite insisted that Pearl did not come close to matching the quality of gem that the pink gem deserved. It was useless on Cuprite’s part, though. The pink gem had made up her mind. Cuprite left the hangar, murmuring that the Authority needed to know about the pink gem’s decision.

Pearl felt a hand on her back. She looked up into the pink gem’s smiling face. The pink gem took Pearl’s trembling hand and helped her off the ground. She wiped tears from Pearl’s face and shook her hand. “My name is Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic for Archive of our Own and I'm very excited about it! I got into Steven Universe a few weeks ago and have been obsessed ever since. I want to explore Pearl and Rose's relationship. If anything, it will give me something to do during this hiatus. I hope you enjoyed the first scene, and thanks for reading!


	2. Fury and Patience

"What do you think of the place?"

Pearl was beginning to understand that Rose was drastically different than the authority she was used to. She tried to imagine Cuprite asking her what she thought of her living space and almost laughed. But Rose seemed to genuinely care about Rose's opinion.

The pink gem was waiting for a response. "Um . . . I find your living quarters to be pleasant."

Rose laughed. "'Pleasant?' Well, I guess that's good enough. Then again, you wouldn't say otherwise." Pearl felt herself blush, but Rose continued, "There's one more thing I wanted to show you." She led Pearl through a garden full of beautiful flora made of a multitude of different colors. They approached a standalone building surrounded by the garden. Some of the plants had begun to grow onto the building.

Inside, Pearl found a variety of shelves and cabinets holding tools and materials. There were a couple workbenches scattered along the walls. Curiosity got the better of Pearl. She walked to one of the benches and picked up a pair of pliers. Turning to look at Rose, she asked, "What is this place?"

"Your own little workspace! I know it isn't that much, but it's better than only having your room to work in, I'm sure. I could never quite get the hang of inventing and repairing, so I haven't used this place in a while."

"It's wonderful," Pearl breathed in amazement. She bustled back and forth, inspecting the tools and materials at her disposal. With a wrench and forceps in her hands, she smiled at Rose. "I don't know what to say! Thank you!"

Rose's laughter reverberated in the enclosed space. "What for? You'll get so much more use out of this room than I ever did." She watched Pearl take stock of everything in the room. "I think I'll leave you here for a little while."

Pearl suddenly felt embarrassed of her gushing. "Oh, no," she stammered, "I'm sorry. You probably have some tasks you want me to do or some –"

"It's okay, Pearl, really! I don't have anything that needs urgent attention. Please, enjoy yourself."

Eyes wide, Pearl thanked Rose again. She placed her tools on the nearest workbench. An idea crossed her mind: she could probably restart her tracking system and make it even better than she had planned. Yes, she could make a battery out of those parts on the shelf. She thought she had seen components she could use to create a magnet. She might have to get a little creative to make an antenna, but that shouldn't be too much of a challenge.

The smile on Rose's face couldn't get much bigger. Seeing Pearl so excited was enough to make her happy. She watched the pale gem for a few minutes before leaving. Her departure went unnoticed. Pearl most likely never had so much freedom in her life. The poor thing had been destined to live in the same cramped living quarters performing the same tasks day in and day out. Rose had lost track of the number of pearls she had seen before she finally chose the one she had, but they were all living the same existence. Thinking about it made her sad; she couldn't help them all. In fact, she was sure she'd be receiving inquiries as to why she chose a pearl that had erred during her inspection. She wondered how she'd explain the dreadful feeling she'd experienced when Cuprite made to strike Pearl. Her higher-ups would need a little more convincing than her spontaneous actions.

They had wanted her to find a personal assistant, and so she did. It had taken them several tries to convince her to do so. She wished they would just be happy with her decision to finally acquiesce. Her fears were that an assistant would contradict every idea she had. She also didn't need a gem that would constantly bug her to report to the Authority. Pearls were different than that, though. They had been made to take orders, not to question. While Rose didn't exactly like ordering around gems, having a pearl was much better than the alternative. Besides, Pearl's reaction to the workshop was a huge step in convincing Rose that she had made the right decision.

When she stepped in her home (Rose liked calling her living quarters a home. Doing so made it sound like she had a welcoming place to live.), she heard a beeping from her holoscreen. She walked through the entrance hall and into the communication room. It seemed the Authority wanted to contact her sooner than she had expected, or hoped.

* * * 

The tracking device was much easier to construct this time around. There were so many more materials and tools at Pearl's disposal. She didn't have to scrounge around for scraps, nor did she have to go through an extensive screening process on any new tool that she requested. Whereas her last tracking device would've taken weeks to finish, she was certain she could finish this in just a few days.

Pearl didn't hear the knock at the door. She didn't even hear Rose close the door behind her. Only when Rose called her name did she look up.

"I know you're busy, but I've just been informed of a group of gems that are causing some trouble at the capital city. We need to go deal with them."

At the sight of Rose, Pearl dropped to one knee. "My apologies, Rose. I should've been with you. We could've been on our way by now. I shouldn't have been –"

"You don't have to bow, Pearl. You did nothing wrong. We can just leave now."

The gems left the workshop and walked around the outside of Rose's home to the launch pad. There rested Rose's personal ship, the Laser Light, used for transportation to and from wherever the Authority sent her. Pearl had remarked earlier on its sleek design, admiring the way it was shaped for fast, smooth travel. The gems morphed into attire more suited for their trip and boarded.

Pearl watched Rose prepare the ship for travel. She held her hands close to her chest as a feeling of nervousness planted itself in her stomach.

"Alright, everything's set to go. Will you fly us to the capital, Pearl?"

It was the exact question she had been dreading. Pearl pressed her hands closer to herself and felt her face grow warm. "I never learned to fly a ship. I haven't even been on one in flight."

Rose blinked, dumbfounded. "They never taught you how to pilot a ship?"

"I'm sorry. They were supposed to, but with the surge in battles, we've had to keep up with so many damaged ships. There just hasn't been any time. I'm sorry."

"Please, you don't have to apologize. I want you to enjoy the ride. I'll be able to teach you how to fly one of these later." Rose sat in the pilot's chair and placed her hands on the glowing console. Her eyes glowed pink, the same color of the console's glow. The ship lifted off the launch pad and set off into the sky.

The ship rose above the clouds and sped forward. Pearl stared out the window, in awe of the view. The clouds were of all different shapes and sizes, lit up by Homeworld's closest star. Rose gave a small chuckle when Pearl pressed her hands against the glass to get a closer look. The pale gem stayed like that for most of the trip, only drawing away when Rose began the ship's descent. They passed through the clouds and Pearl had her first sight of Homeworld's capital city.

Most of the buildings were blindingly white. There were a few scattered here and there that were different colors, but these buildings were older, most likely constructed before the Authority determined that the buildings should be similarly made. Normally, gems would be bustling around the city to fulfill whatever tasks they were required to do. However, the presence of these rogue gems had cleared the streets. The gems in question stood in a line outside one of the buildings. The city's authority had set up barriers to block off a landing space for Rose's ship. The pink gem flew to it now and made the landing look effortless.

The hatch rose, allowing Rose and Pearl to exit. A yellow tourmaline approached them upon their arrival. "Rose, the gems have refused to surrender peacefully. We've contacted the Authority and they want us to bring them in. They told us to call you in for help rounding them up."

"What are they doing that the Authority wants them brought in?" Rose watched the gems. Tourmaline would've answered her, but she saw for herself. Several of the gems were protesting simultaneously with each other. It sounded like they were calling out the Authority for something. Any gem that publicly ridiculed the Authority was asking for trouble.

Rose stepped past the barrier and approached the gems, making sure to show that she wasn't holding any weapons. Pearl watched as she walked forward, unsure of whether or not to follow. "Hello everyone. I'm Rose. Something is clearly bothering you all. Could you tell me what's wrong?"

The gems stopped their chanting to look at the new arrival. They looked around at each other before a short red gem stepped forward. "The Authority doesn't care about our lives, and it doesn't care about beings on other planets!"

"Those are some serious accusations," Rose sounded concerned. "Do you have any proof to back those up?"

"Plenty!" the red gem spat. "But why would I tell a gem who works for the Authority? You won't listen!"

During the conversation, the city authority gems started to approach the protesting gems. They held their hands over their gems, preparing to draw weapons. One of the gems, a blue one with long, pale blue hair that covered her eyes, shouted out just as the authority gems jumped forward. A struggle ensued with most of the authority gems grappling protesting gems.

The red gem had somehow made it out of the chaos, grasping the blue gem's hand. She sprinted away from the confusion, dragging her companion behind her. They ran toward the launch pad. Rose took to the pursuit, but the red gem grabbed one of the barriers and threw it at the pink gem. Rose tumbled over it and fell onto the pavement.

Pearl took to action, running after the two gems. The blue one glanced back at her and informed her red companion that they were being followed. The red gem made a sharp turn down into an alleyway. When Pearl reached the same alley, she found them stopped at a dead end. The blue gem looked at her and whispered to the red gem. The latter glared at Pearl before turning to face the wall that trapped them. To Pearl's surprise, the blue gem climbed onto the red one's back. The red gem started to scale the wall.

"Stop!" Pearl shouted after them, not entirely sure why she thought it might help. She pulled a spear from the gem on her forehead and threw it at the escaping gems. The spear hurled through the air and embedded itself in the wall, catching a part of the blue gem's dress with it.

"Wait, Ruby!" the blue gem shouted. The red gem hadn't heard in time, however. She had continued to climb. The blue gem let go of the ruby's back and fell backward. The spear kept her from falling to the ground, but she now hung upside down from where her dress was caught. The hair that had covered her face hung downward, revealing the blue gem's eyes. One stared, horrified, at Pearl, while the other stared blankly.

"Sapphire!" Ruby jumped off the wall and tried to reach the spear. She managed to jump up and grab onto it, but couldn't dislodge the spear from the wall. When she heard Pearl approach, she dropped to the ground and brought her fists in front of her face. "Get away from us!"

Pearl reached to her gem to summon another spear, but someone called her name from behind. Rose entered the alley and stood by Pearl's side. She surveyed the situation and then slowly approached Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby growled and took a step back. To her surprise, Rose held Sapphire with one hand and pulled the spear from the wall with the other. The spear dropped to the ground with a loud clatter. Rose placed her other hand on Sapphire and turned her the right way up. Suddenly, a pink bubble formed around the blue gem, trapping her inside.

"Hey! Let her go!" Ruby jumped up at Rose, but Rose grabbed her in the air, letting Sapphire float in the bubble. Rose formed the same bubble around Ruby, enclosing the red gem. Ruby raged inside of the bubble, pounding on it in an attempt to escape.

"Ruby, stop!" Sapphire's voice sounded over Ruby's yelling. To both Pearl and Rose's surprise, the red gem listened. Sapphire looked up at Rose and spoke in a soft, pleading voice. "Please, you have to listen to us. The fate of a planet and all its inhabitants is at stake."

"Sapphire, what are you doing? They won't listen!"

The blue gem ignored her companion. "Please, just hear us out."

Rose exchanged a look with Pearl. "Alright. I'll listen," the pink gem said.

Sapphire was about to speak again, but they heard the sound of running footsteps out on the main street. She inhaled sharply and turned to Ruby. "It's too late!"

"Trust me," Rose said, leaning toward the blue gem. She placed both hands on either side of the bubble and made it disappear. Ruby was too shocked to protest as Rose did the same thing to her bubble.

Before Pearl could react to her leader's actions, the footsteps entered the alley. A group of authority gems stood opposite Rose and Pearl. The tourmaline that had met them earlier asked, "What happened to those two gems that escaped?"

Rose replied, "I'm afraid we can't find them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd go so in-depth with this chapter and expected it to turn out like the first, but that's not how things progressed. I hope you still liked it anyways, and there will definitely be more Pearl and Rose moments as promised in the summary. Thanks for reading!


	3. Resolve

Rose and Pearl shared no words in the aftermath of the protest. Pearl watched her superior, interested in how she planned to cover up Ruby and Sapphire's escape. Rose handled the city's authority expertly. She told them how Pearl had chased the two gems into an alley and trapped the one gem with her spear, even showing them the spear for emphasis. The authority gems believed her story about how the ruby had freed the sapphire and the two climbed up the wall to escape the alley.

Pearl was fearful that the authority would ask more questions, but they stopped talking with Rose to discuss their next plan of action amongst themselves. Rose gave Pearl a quick look. She motioned her head toward her ship. The two gems approached the ship and boarded it. Both remained silent until the hatch was closed and the ship was well above the city.

The laughter that filled the ship was not what Pearl expected. It lasted for several long moments. She felt a smile form on her own lips. When the laughter had calmed down considerably, Rose said, "I'm sorry, I just don't know how we pulled that off!" She continued smiling for a while, but Pearl noticed that her smile was waning.

The drop in the mood was enough to give Pearl her own doubts about everything that had happened. Had she done something wrong? Should she have stayed behind with Rose when she fell? Maybe she shouldn't have given chase after those two gems. Would Rose take her back to Cuprite because she had acted without being instructed?

"Pearl –"

This was it. Rose was going to tell her she was going back where she came from. She would go back and Cuprite would order her to be destroyed. Her gem would be smashed for failing to obey a high-ranking gem's orders.

"I realize that what I did wasn't the best decision. I sent Ruby and Sapphire back to my home. They are very capable of escaping their bubbles. The trust I've placed in them not to do anything harmful is unfounded."

Pearl blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what Rose was saying. She hadn't mentioned anything about sending her back.

"My actions might still put you in danger. And for that, I am sorry."

The words tumbled out of Pearl's mouth. "It's okay! I am your assistant. I'm here to do whatever you ask of me."

"Oh, Pearl. What must you think of me then?" Rose said. "I've disregarded authority and allowed two criminal gems into my house just because one of them asked me to listen to what they have to say."

Not once during the entire ordeal did Pearl think negatively of Rose. Her decisions were genuine. But Pearl's thoughts didn't matter. "My opinions are of no importance. You act and I follow."

"They are to me. I don't want you to be a mindless servant. I want a friend."

Pearl looked down at her clasped hands. "I do not think of you any differently than I did before."

"Is that good?" Rose's eyes were wide.

Clouds flew past the ship. Pearl could only try to distract herself with them for so long. Rose expected an answer. Pearl knew exactly what she thought of Rose, but wasn't sure how to express those feelings. She could try, at least. "Well, I don't know much about you. You gave those two gems a chance, though. I don't know if any other gem would have given them that chance. You might've saved them. Just like –" she paused, pulling at the collar of her shirt, "just like you saved me."

At this, Rose stared at Pearl. She felt just as flustered as her companion. The pink gem could hear Pearl whisper a "thank you."

The two remained quiet in their thoughts until Rose landed the ship. They exited and fell into step with each other to approach Rose's home. "If you join me in talking with Ruby and Sapphire, you know that you could be held responsible if we're found out."

Pearl responded with a simple, "Yes, I know."

"You don't have to do this. I don't want you to get in trouble."

The pale gem wondered why her superior was so concerned about a lesser gem's wellbeing. Whatever the reason, Pearl had made up her mind to go regardless. After all, those gems might attack Rose. Pearl would have to answer a lot of questions if Rose was harmed. And she was admittedly curious to see what the ruby and sapphire had to say if they didn't have ill intentions. So Pearl replied, "I know that, too."

"You're certain, then?"

"Yes, I am. I have to make sure those gems don't try to harm you."

Rose thought about debating with Pearl on that statement but decided against it. "Alright then," she complied.

Although Pearl had been in Rose's home previously that day, the sight still amazed her. The house towered above her and stretched to either side. The entire building was different shades of pink. There were windows all across the front, rising from the ground up to the ceiling of the first floor. More windows lined the second floor like those on the ground floor.

The entry had two staircases on either side. They curved out before curving back to meet and form the upper landing. Underneath the landing was a towering door that opened into the communication room where Rose kept her holoscreen. The gems took the door on the left which opened into a sitting room. Pearl remembered thinking that she had never seen a couch or chair look that comfortable. She tried to sneak a better look at the room, but Rose was moving fast. She led Pearl down a hallway next. The lights on the walls lit the hall with a dim pink glow. They passed countless doors on their way. Pearl wondered what was behind them.

A door with a single pink gem stood at the end of the hall. It didn't have a door knob. Rose positioned herself in front of it and stared at it for a moment. The gem on the door and the gem on Rose's stomach flashed simultaneously and the door rose.

"Anything I bubble ends up here. Sometimes I have to handle dangerous artifacts that could be catastrophic if they fell into the wrong hands. The gem door makes me feel a lot better," Rose explained.

Hundreds of pink bubbles hovered in the air before the two gems. The bubbles remained stationary, suspended by something. Pearl had no idea what. She felt her mouth drop open at the sight. The bubbles contained a variety of objects. Some were recognizable, like gem weaponry. A few objects looked completely out of place. Pearl thought she saw a wrench in one of the bubbles. Some of the artifacts Pearl had only heard about in passing or in any reading she did. These were ancient items that caused strife to all gemkind, simply kept here to float.

"You found all of these?" Pearl asked, still in awe.

"Yes. The Authority likes to keep them here until they can figure out what to do with them."

"Hey!"

The voice startled Rose and Pearl. It came from the far side of the room. There, Ruby and Sapphire sat against the wall, watching the new arrivals.

"Are you just gonna stand there and talk? We've been waiting forever!" Ruby complained.

"Ruby, stop. Remember, they helped us." The blue gem put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Rose let out a small laugh. "My apologies. It must not have been comfortable in those bubbles."

"You're lucky it was easy to get out of them or else we –" the red gem began but was hushed by her companion.

Sapphire stood up and approached. "Thank you for helping us back in the city. We don't know where we would be now if it weren't for you two."

"Your voices deserve to be heard," Rose said. "And I will gladly hear them. Let's go into the sitting room. We'll all be more comfortable there."

They walked back out the room, and the door closed behind them. Ruby and Sapphire swiveled their heads around to take in all the sights they could. Upon entering the sitting room, Rose waved her hand, directing them to sit. "I know you're aware of the consequences of defaming the Authority," she said as she took a seat across from them. "So tell me, what made you go through with that protest?"

The red and blue gems looked at each other. Ruby gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. Sapphire answered for them, "We should start by explaining that we were sent to a planet called Earth. It is a planet rich with minerals and nutrients, the perfect place for creating new gems.

"Ruby and I were assigned to the same location. She was a laborer and I was part of the planning division. Things were going just as they should have. We had the plans to start developing the first batch of gems and work had started on developing the landscape. But we didn't realize that there was – there's life on Earth."

"Sentient life!" Ruby added.

Rose exhaled loudly. "Really? I should've been informed about that. How did you find out?"

"A bunch of earthlings found us working in the canyon one day. We had no idea what to do. Chalcedony told us to destroy them," Ruby said, refusing to meet Rose's eyes.

Pearl covered her mouth with her hand. She noticed that Rose seemed just as surprised. "'Destroy them?'" the pink gem repeated.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "We didn't have a choice."

Shock soon turned into outrage. "The Authority didn't tell me anything!" Rose seethed.

"We had to do something. A group of us, the ones that were in the city with us, stole a ship and came back here. We thought a scene might catch gems' attention. We knew going to the Authority wouldn't work. That's why we were in the city. We hoped we could get other gems to listen, to let them know what was happening on Earth," Sapphire said.

Ruby threw her arms into the air. "Now look! The Authority has each one of them."

Sapphire placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder again. "I had to say something to you, Rose. I had to say something because whether or not you listened was our last chance."

"Thank you both for bringing this up to me. You're very brave." Rose sighed deeply. "I wish we could've helped your friends. I don't know what will happen to them."

Even though she didn't want to think about it, Pearl imagined what the gems captured in the city would be put through. From her experience with Cuprite and from what she had heard so far about the Authority and its strict policies, she imagined the consequences would be far from pleasant. Pearl listened to the other three gems discuss Ruby and Sapphire's next steps. They admitted that they did not know where to go from here. Rose offered to let them stay at her home.

Rose took Ruby and Sapphire on a tour of her home, allowing them access everywhere except that only she could enter. She dismissed Pearl for this, so Pearl wondered back to the workshop. She tried to continue work on her tracking device but couldn't focus. She had never hated the Authority, merely accepting its presence as the means to running the gem-filled planet. She didn't feel a particular sense of loyalty to it either. Why was she nervous, then? Her thoughts flashed back to Cuprite standing over her, the crackling sword positioned to strike. If that was the punishment for a mistake in the pearls' inspections, she didn't want to imagine what Ruby and Sapphire would have experienced if they were caught, what the gems that were caught in the city would go through.

The tracking device steadily beeped. It wasn't supposed to do that. She leaned forward to investigate the wiring and snipped one of the wires. The beeping stopped. Pearl sighed. She wouldn't be able to finish this being as distracted as she was.

She was startled by a knock on the door. Rose entered without waiting for a response. "Hello, Pearl," she smiled. "I thought I might find you here."

Pearl dropped to one knee.

Deciding not to say anything about it this time, Rose simply approached Pearl and stretched out her hand. Pearl looked at it for a moment, unsure of what to do. She took it and Rose pulled her off the ground. "Will you sit and talk with me?" Rose asked.

The two gems sat on the workbench after Pearl cleared it off. Rose asked her questions about how Pearl liked being in her service. The answers were what the pink gem quickly learned to expect, vague and formal.

Rose looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Pearl, I think I'm going to ask to be assigned to work on Earth." She hoped for an answer, but knew she wouldn't receive one. "If life there is really being extinguished just to create a few gems, I need to do something about it. Maybe I can reason with the Authority. But first, I need to see the situation firsthand." Silence stretched on again until Rose couldn't stand it. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I will do what you ask of me," Pearl answered.

"Then please, don't just assure me that you're my servant. I don't want you to be that; I don't want to rule over you."

It was such an unusual thing for Pearl to hear. She and the thousands of other pearls were always told that if they were chosen to serve, they should never question their superior. It was an unthinkable act. They could be destroyed for doing so. "It could be dangerous."

"Yes, it most likely will be. But if what Ruby and Sapphire say is true, then Chalcedony blatantly ordered for the destruction of life. If the Authority does nothing, then they are disregarding life as well. I just can't stay silent about that. But I'm already putting you in jeopardy just by involving you in this."

Pearl didn't have to think about her next answer. "This is more important than my safety. I'm perfectly willing to help you in this, not as your servant, but as your friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer to finish than expected, but look! More Pearl and Rose development as promised! And we're actually starting to get into territory covered by the show. That's exciting. Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Decisions

Over the course of the next few days, Rose thought of how best to handle the situation on Earth. She couldn't demand to be sent there. Without giving reasons why she should go, the Authority would never agree to it, especially not after the events in the capital city. She'd have to be careful about what she said. She couldn't let on that she was allowing two fugitives to stay at her home. There was so much that she had to keep in mind; she wondered if she'd be able to remember everything.

Pearl proved to be very useful in keeping Rose's thoughts together. She had an incredible memory and could remember anything that Rose asked her to. Rose had been delighted to discover her ability to create holographic projections. When Pearl first displayed one, Rose had asked her to do more. Pearl displayed a variety of projections, each at Rose's request. Rose's smile grew with each new figure. Her requests started out simple: a tree, clouds, the Laser Light ship. They eventually became stranger with each one. Tourmaline tripping and falling flat on her face, Ruby and Sapphire tap dancing. Although they weren't exact replicas of Rose's requests (Pearl couldn't quite display every detail), she was still amazed.

"Project the two of us," Rose said while the holographic Ruby and Sapphire smiled up at her.

The dancing gems disappeared and were replaced with miniature versions of Rose and Pearl. They didn't move, but both were looking up at Rose and smiling, just as Ruby and Sapphire had done. Rose waved at the holograms. Pearl had them wave back and the pink gem giggled.

Reluctantly, Rose declared that she should continue planning for her meeting with the Authority. When she was beginning her plans, she had asked Pearl to help. She enjoyed the pale gem's company, but Pearl wasn't skilled in offering advice. Rose even attempted to ask Pearl to offer advice as her assistant. She thought it could work as Pearl was in the mindset of listening for orders. However, Pearl simply listened to Rose's thoughts and opinions and agreed to them without offering any criticism.

When Rose wasn't presenting her plans, Pearl worked in the workshop. She thought her tracking device was almost finished. Her work mostly consisted of noting minute mistakes that would hinder the machine's functionality. Sometimes Rose would visit her to see how she was progressing. Once, Rose asked Pearl what the device did and how it worked. She was surprised when Pearl spent a few minutes explaining the device's purpose and what each part did. When she neared the end of her explanation, Pearl abruptly stopped talking. Her cheeks colored blue and she looked away, mumbling a quiet apology.

Concerned, Rose asked, "What's the matter?"

"You just asked what it did and how it worked," Pearl said, placing the device on the workbench. "I shouldn't have lost myself like that."

It was probably the most Pearl had talked at one time in her entire existence, Rose realized with a shock. Rose couldn't imagine Cuprite or any of the other pearls would listen to her Pearl explain the intricate workings of her designs down to the last detail. "Oh, Pearl, I don't mind listening to you. There are times I can't quite follow along, but that doesn't bother me. Please, continue."

Whether or not Pearl continued because she wanted to or because Rose asked her to, the pink gem couldn't tell. But Pearl did finish her explanation and offered to let Rose use the device if she ever needed it.

Sapphire would sometimes stop by the workshop, interested in what Pearl was spending so much time doing. The first time she visited, Pearl had not expected her at all. Sapphire had knocked on the door, just as Rose did. Rose always entered right after knocking, though. Instead, Sapphire waited outside until Pearl realized that someone was waiting to be let in. Pearl opened the door to find the blue gem staring (at least, Pearl thought she was staring) up at her.

Pearl was confused as to why Sapphire would visit. Sapphire spent most of her time with Ruby. According to Rose, when the two gems weren't together, Sapphire liked to go through the multitude of books Rose had and Ruby enjoyed running laps around the large home. Sapphire's visits were always a surprise, but Pearl didn't mind them. While Pearl worked, Sapphire would ask questions about what she was doing. "What is that you're adding?" "What will it do?"

The questions kept Pearl aware of what she was doing. A few times, Sapphire asked what a particular part would do in the device, and Pearl would realize that it was the wrong component. Sapphire would then stay quiet and watch her change the part.

During some visits, Sapphire and Pearl would talk about each other. Pearl told Sapphire where she came from, what she did there, and how Rose had come looking for an assistant. Sapphire explained how she had what she called "future vision." She couldn't see what would happen next, but did see many possibilities that each had an opportunity to unfold based on what action was taken. She had been recruited to work on Earth as a strategist because of her ability.

Sapphire and Ruby had known each other for a very long time. They had happened be assigned on the same task together involving the construction of a new building in the capital city. Sapphire was a part of the planning committee. It was the first time Ruby had been selected for a job. The two met when Sapphire ran right into Ruby to save her from a falling beam. They had rarely been apart since then.

The two of them had been assigned a mission on Earth dealing with the creation of new gems. They, as well as some other gems, stole a couple of ships to return to Homeworld to protest the mission's destruction of life. Sapphire told Pearl that she had seen a few possible futures in which Rose listened to their call for help. She had to take the chance.

***

On the night before Rose was supposed to meet with the Authority, she asked Pearl to run through the points she wanted to present to the Authority. Pearl created a hologram of the Authority based on the descriptions Rose gave. Although not entirely accurate, the projections were similar enough to the gems Rose would confront the next day. Rose furrowed her brow and stared at the unmoving figures. She was silent for a long while. Pearl watched her, curious as to what was running through her mind.

"I'm not sure I can do this."

It wasn't what Pearl expected her to say. Rose leaned forward, rested her elbows on the table between her and her companion, and held her head in her hands. She remained like that, unmoving and quiet. Pearl tried to avert her gaze to the Authority holograms.

"Pearl." Rose lifted her head up. "Tell me what you think of this entire situation. Please."

"It seems to be a very delicate one," Pearl offered, unsure of what Rose meant.

"I know what the situation looks like. It  _is_  very delicate. One mistake and the Authority will be after all of us. I have to convince them to let me go to Earth without them knowing my real reasons." She ran a hand through her pink curls. "Of course, you know all of that already. I have to convince them that my interests lie purely in the gem development process. I've thought about this for a couple days now, but I still don't feel ready."

Pearl saw the worry etched on Rose's face in the arched eyebrows, the wide eyes, and the frown. She was going to tell Rose that her plan would work; she wanted Rose to believe that it would. But she had been doing so for the past few days. Rose never seemed fully convinced, so what good would it do? Rose needed more than assurance.

"It might benefit you to bring up what Ruby and Sapphire told us."

Rose blinked a few times, surprised at the answer. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"This gem in charge on Earth," Pearl began, pausing every so often to gather her thoughts, "this Chalcedony. She ordered the destruction of life. Gems left their positions and protested in response. The Authority most likely doesn't want that to happen again. I'm certain other gems aren't happy about Chalcedony's decision, but they are not as vocal as Ruby and Sapphire.

"You can't bring up Ruby and Sapphire directly. And you have to be extremely cautious so as not to say something that you would've only heard from them. You could mention Earth, leading them to assume that you somehow found out the rogue gems came from there. Maybe you can express interest in finding out why these gems abandoned their mission and offer to stop the problem before it gets bigger."

There was a flurry of pink. The next think Pearl knew was the pair of arms embracing her. "Yes, that'll have to work! Thank you, Pearl!"

Though initially taken aback by the sudden hug, the shock soon subsided. Pearl raised her arms and stopped, uncertain of what to do. They stayed in the air for a few moments more before wrapping around Rose. When Rose stepped away, something in Pearl tried to memorize the warmth. Rose held on to Pearl's shoulders and laughed. "That's the answer I've been looking for. And you found it for me."

Pearl wrung her hands together, unable to take her eyes off Rose. She was at a loss for words, but Rose had more to say. "I really think this could convince them. We have a chance at this."

Whether or not Pearl had believed Rose had a chance before didn't matter now. Seeing Rose so ecstatic was enough to convince Pearl that the pink gem could conquer galaxies.

***

Pearl wished she could distract herself. She had tried to work on the tracking device, but was too preoccupied. She wondered back into the house to discover that Sapphire and Ruby reflected her feelings. Sapphire handled the waiting the best out of the three gems. She had found another of Rose's books to hold her interest. Ruby sat on a chair with her legs crossed. She pressed down on her knees and kept her gaze focused on nothing specific. She would occasionally close her eyes tight for a while, only opening them again after a release of breath.

The books worked in keeping Sapphire calm. Maybe they could help Pearl. She stood and investigated the books that lined the sitting room's walls. She could focus long enough to tell that the books were mostly about Homeworld's history and gem lore. That concentration did not hold up long enough for her to find something that would hold her interest and keep her distracted. Her walking among the books devolved into pacing.

What would Rose do if her request was denied? Pearl hardly believed that she would drop the endeavor. If she did, would she let Ruby and Sapphire live at her house? The two gems could go to very few other places for fear of being recognized and brought in to the Authority.

She supposed she would be the least affected. She knew it was awful of her, but she thought the outcome of the decision wouldn't change anything for her. If they let Rose go to Earth, she'd go with Rose. If they didn't, she'd stay behind with Rose. She would still serve.

Rose's arrival was quiet. They didn't know she had come back until she entered the room. Three pairs of expectant eyes (one pair was hidden) all turned to her. She gave an empty laugh and announced, "We're going to Earth."

Ruby and Sapphire expressed their happiness, congratulating Rose. She told them they'd be leaving in four days. Then, she looked at Pearl and said, "I used your suggestion. The Authority was happy to find someone to replace Chalcedony. She'll brief me on the ins and outs of the operation, but she has to come back to Homeworld. I'm a little frightened for her, to tell the truth."

Of course Rose would be frightened for a gem she didn't know. She was going to enter a highly volatile situation, yet she wasn't concerned for her own wellbeing. She would be dealing with gems who witnessed deliberate destruction of life. There was little information about this life other than its known sentience. And the Authority expected her to sort the situation out and report to them. Meanwhile, she hid two wanted gems from the highest power on Homeworld. She wasn't afraid.

None of them were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, they're finally getting off Homeworld! I haven't written this much for a single work in a long time. I'm having such a great time with it, though. Thank you all for sticking it out with me so far!


	5. Departure

The four gems were brimming with excitement during the next several days. Rose could even see it in Pearl who was overly eager to do whatever was asked of her. Ruby and Sapphire were ready to return and settle what they had started. They'd have to lay low somehow as they'd be easily recognized if they were seen. Rose suggested that they could hide in the Laser Light until some other solution presented itself. Pearl thought it was a far reaching hope that the two gems wouldn't be caught, but she didn't say anything. Even if she did, she would have little sway; Ruby and Sapphire refused to stay behind.

Rose concentrated on settling affairs that she wanted to take care of before leaving. She spent most of her time in the room with the bubbled artifacts. Pearl didn't know what she was doing, and she didn't feel it was in her place to ask. She spent most of the first day finishing the tracking device. Sapphire was interested in seeing the device in action and Pearl needed to test it. Fortunately, Ruby was willing to wear the tracker after Sapphire convinced her it wasn't some "stupid fancy device that would malfunction and blow her up."

So Ruby wore the tracker on one of her runs around the house. Pearl stood with Sapphire outside of the workshop, watching the tracking device. It displayed how far away Ruby was from them, how fast she was moving, and what direction she was going.

Pearl was elated that her device worked. There were a few bugs that she needed to work out, but it was definitely operational. She couldn't wait to show Rose.

It was some time before she was able to do so. Ruby and Sapphire were long gone by the time Rose came looking for Pearl. The pale gem hadn't even realized how much time she had spent working when there was a knock on the workshop door. Without waiting for a reply, Rose opened the door and entered the shop. "Pearl?" she called, her voice low.

"Rose!" Pearl spun around to face her visitor. "Rose, I have to show you! I got the tracking device to work!" She rushed to Rose, holding out the device for the pink gem to take. "Just turn it on here." She pressed a button on the device, bringing it to life. The tracker in her hand, she went to the other side of the workshop and waited.

Although she was confused, Rose listened to Pearl's instructions. Pearl darted around the room, asking Rose to relay the information given by the device. She explained what the information meant, but she was going a little fast for Rose to keep up. When Pearl finished her explanation, it took Rose a few seconds to realize that the pale gem was expecting a response. There was a strange lapse in the conversation before Rose said, "Congratulations, Pearl! I'm so happy you were able to finish your work." She closed the distance between her and Pearl and gave the briefest of hugs.

"Ruby and Sapphire helped me test it earlier," Pearl blurted out, turning away to hide the warmth creeping over her face. "There are still a few bugs I need to work out, but they aren't anything major. You should have no problems if you want to use it on Earth."

"Speaking of, I'd like to do something before we leave."

"Of course! What do you need of me?" Pearl asked, hurriedly putting down the tracker.

"I want to teach you how to fly the Laser Light."

"Oh! Yes, I can try to learn." The pale gem was flustered. She had thought that Rose forgot about teaching her to fly. She had been disappointed, but she figured that Rose had been too busy to think about it. But Rose had remembered and still wanted to teach. Pearl felt an unexplainable feeling of joy and she hurriedly agreed to Rose's lessons. They were to start right away.

Once they morphed into their flight suits, the gems boarded the Laser Light. Rose pointed out the glowing control panel and explained that it worked by connecting with the user in such a way that allowed the user to control the ship with the slightest movements. Pearl placed her hands on this panel. Her eyes widened as her hands slipped through some kind of liquid surface. A current passed through her entire body and the ship awaited her command. Although the ship responded to her lightest movements, it took her some time to get used to the inverted controls. Rose explained how instructing the ship to move up actually required Pearl to move down and vice versa. There were a couple times when Pearl forgot about the inverted steering and briefly panicked when she almost crashed the plane right into Rose's house. She would breathe heavily until she heard that familiar laugh reminding her that everything was okay.

During the next few days, Rose and Pearl took the Laser Light out for Pearl to practice. Rose watched Pearl's dramatic improvement; the pale gem was a natural pilot. The controls for the Laser Light weren't difficult to learn, but Pearl was soon flying the ship as if she had done so for years. Rose began to suspect that Pearl was better than her.

On the evening before they were to leave for Earth, the two gems boarded the Laser Light for one last flight on Homeworld. "Pearl," Rose said as she took her seat, "why don't you fly us to the capital city?"

Pearl looked at Rose, surprised. "You think I can do that?"

"Of course I do," Rose giggled. "You're an excellent pilot."

The ship took off at Pearl's command. It rose off the ground and up through the clouds. The sky was tinged with all different shades of orange, pink, purple, and blue. Pearl kept the ship hovering so she could take in the view. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"I knew you'd like it. There's nothing quite like flying at sunset," Rose said.

The sunset shining through the clouds was indeed gorgeous, but it didn't hold up to the sight the gems had upon reaching the capital city. The different colors reflected off the buildings, basking the entire city in the sunset's warm glow. The sight was breathtaking. Pearl steered the ship over the city, admiring the view. "I've never seen anything like this," Pearl said, awestruck.

The entire city was bathed in the sunset's glow. Any place that the ship went shone in the multitude of colors. Rose was just as amazed as she was. "No matter how many times I see the city like this, it will always be incredible. I'm happy you got to see this, Pearl."

When it was time to go back, the two gems were reluctant. Rose took one last, long look at the city, admiring its beauty. She wasn't sure when she'd get to see it again, but she promised Pearl they could visit it again after their mission on Earth.

There were a few more loose ends to tie up before leaving Homeworld. Rose had to do some work in the bubbled artifacts room, so Pearl wondered back to the workshop. She would miss having the space at her disposal. A place like this had only existed in her dreams before Rose came into her life. Now she had to leave it behind. She wasn't terribly bothered, though, not when she had so much to look forward to.

Sapphire and Ruby found her examining tools without using them for anything. She actually heard them knocking this time, something that Sapphire commented on. Ruby wandered to one of the workbenches and glanced over the tools that were laid out. "So what are you gonna do with all of this? It won't fit in the ship," she said.

"It seems like I'll just have to leave them behind. I don't see how I can take everything to Earth." Pearl sighed as she put down the tool she was looking at.

"Wait, Pearl! I think I have an idea that could help you. I'm not sure exactly how it would work, though," Sapphire said. She approached Pearl at the workbench and continued, "I can see you storing things inside your gem."

" _Inside_? I've never done anything like that before, how could you –" Pearl cut herself off and thought about Sapphire's vision. "I might be able to do that, if it's anything like calling on my spear." She grabbed a nearby wrench and held it out in front of her. She focused on it for a long while, the gem on her forehead glowing, and finally dropped it on the bench in exasperation. "That didn't work."

"Maybe try something else?" Sapphire suggested. She didn't know exactly how Pearl's gem worked, but she couldn't deny what she had seen.

Pearl wordlessly stared at the wrench again. The red and blue gem watched her, one with only slightly disguised disinterest and other with fascination. A bright flash illuminated the room and Pearl's gem projected a hologram of the wrench. She groaned in frustration. "Well, that wasn't it."

"You're supposed to store it in your gem, not project it," Ruby scoffed. Sapphire quickly reprimanded her.

In spite of Ruby's mocking tone, Pearl realized she had a point. She wasn't supposed to be producing something with her gem, but storing it . . .

She focused on the wrench once more and tried to memorize every detail she could: the curve of its jaws, its silver color, the dull shine of its handle. Her gem briefly flashed a blinding white. It lit the room for only a moment before going back out. When it did, the wrench was gone. Pearl let out a single laugh and exclaimed, "I did it!"

Sapphire congratulated her and even Ruby expressed her own sort of admiration with, "Huh. You figured it out, then."

For the next several minutes, Pearl chose tools around the workshop to store in her gem. Some took longer than others. The more intricate the item, the longer the process took. After storing some intricate tool that Pearl didn't even know the name for, she started looking for more tools, but wobble when she took a step. She tried to take another and ended up barely catching herself from falling. "Why do I feel so lightheaded?" she mumbled, placing a hand to her pearl.

The blue gem rushed to her side and looked her over. "It's probably from storing so much matter inside of your head."

"I didn't know it would make me feel like this," Pearl said, attempting to sit on the floor without falling over. "Small steps, I guess." Eventually, the dizziness passed over and Pearl could stand again.

"That might be enough for now, Pearl. You only just discovered you could do this," Sapphire suggested.

Deciding that Sapphire was right, Pearl left the workshop behind, the two gems trailing behind her. They were going to hang around inside Rose's home until it was time to leave. As Pearl was pushing the door to Rose's home open, Rose was pulling on the same door.

"There you three are. I thought we might want to leave now and get a little bit of a head start, if you're all okay with that," Rose said. No one objected, so she instructed them all to change into flight outfits.

"Am I to navigate the Laser Light?" Pearl asked Rose. She was a little nervous about doing so. Rose's lessons had been terrific, but Pearl was sure flying to a different planet required a skillset she hadn't had time to develop.

"I'll do it," Rose responded. She continued, beaming, "You're flying really well, but you've never been off of Homeworld. I have no doubts you could handle the flight. It's just that you should have the full chance to experience space. I'm gonna show it to you!"

The four gems situated themselves in the Laser Light with Ruby and Sapphire ready to hide once they neared Earth. The ship's engine roared to life and it lifted into the air and up through the atmosphere. It rocketed past the clouds, the sky becoming darker as the ship climbed higher.

Rose had been off Homeworld a handful of times, and just like the view of the capital bathed in sunset, this view took her breath away. "Look at all those stars, Pearl. They're absolutely incredible."

Pearl remained silent, trying to take in the sight. She couldn't believe it. Rose had saved her from pain and punishment such a short time ago. Before meeting the pink gem, Pearl had never dreamed that she would see each of the stars she knew by name. Her star charts were probably still in her room. Maybe a new pearl would inherit the room and find the charts.

"That's the Triple Diamond, isn't it?" Pearl pointed out the windshield. "It looks so different from here. And that has to be the Obsidian Obelisk!" She pointed out each shape that she recognized until they reached the outskirts of the galaxy. "That's – that has to be – I actually don't think I know what that one is."

"I bet Earth has its own constellations. You could learn those, too," Rose suggested. At some point, she had changed the ship over to its simple autopilot system and tried to follow along with Pearl's stargazing. She didn't know nearly as many astral formations as Pearl did, and she didn't need to in order to fee Pearl's contagious excitement.

None of the gems were quite sure how long the entire trip took. Pearl eventually sunk into a captivated silence, taking in the vastness of the small section of universe they explored. The ship eventually alerted Rose that they were approaching their destination. Rose took control of the ship, making sure to steer clear of the asteroid belt. Doing so took them out of their way, but a little detour was better than chancing a destroyed ship and a lost group of gems.

As they neared Earth, Pearl and Rose wondered at how blue it was.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter took so long to upload! I had some difficulties writing it. It jumps around a lot, but I really did want to get the gems to Earth here. Hopefully it doesn't seem too distracted. The next chapter most definitely will not be up before Stevenbomb, so good luck to all of you who plan to watch! Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to upload! I had some difficulties writing it. It jumps around a lot, but I really did want to get the gems to Earth here. Hopefully it doesn't seem too distracted. The next chapter most definitely will not be up before Stevenbomb, so good luck to all of you who plan to watch! Thanks for reading!


	6. Step in Time

Rose’s arrival didn’t receive any acclamation. Not that Pearl had expected it to, but none of the gems working on Earth seemed to even acknowledge the change in authority. Chalcedony accepted her replacement gracefully. Although Pearl could sense the resentful feelings she was harboring toward Rose, Chalcedony never acted out. She was probably in enough trouble with the Authority. Causing trouble for Rose would only make her situation worse.

Chalcedony stayed long enough to show Rose what Homeworld was doing on this backwater planet. How did the Authority find this place? It wasn’t anywhere near Homeworld. The Laser Light’s autopilot had taken them through galaxies that Pearl only vaguely remembered hearing of. And yet they had somehow made it to this place, whatever this place was.

They landed between two towering rock faces that stretched and curved out of sight in either direction. Pearl wasn’t sure what surprised her most: the amount of laboring gems that filled the canyon or the hulking machines they were constructing. Chalcedony referred to this place as a “kindergarten,” a place where new gems could be created from the planet’s abundant natural resources. The resources must’ve been the reason Homeworld decided to stay on such a remote planet. If things went well at the kindergarten, the Authority had plans to build at least a dozen more all over the planet. Such a plan required hundreds of gems to be brought to Earth. It was such a massive undertaking that the planet’s resources could be the only explanation as to why so much effort was to be given.

The machines were ingenious devices, referred to as injectors. They dug deep into the Earth’s ground to plant a gem that would eventually grow into a living being. Rose was fascinated by the idea. To be involved in such an intricate process intrigued her. She was especially excited to have a hand in creating new life.

She talked with Pearl about the future of the manufactured gems. What would they be like, she wondered. What were they being created to do? What kind of gems would they be? It was all so intriguing, and Rose was thrilled to be a part of it. The process was indeed interesting, but Pearl wanted to know more. Simply implanting a gem into the ground wasn’t enough for a gem being to grow. She’d have to try and do some investigating on her own as Chalcedony didn’t seem inclined to elaborate on the process.

When they first arrived, Rose took several days to talk to each and every gem she could find in the kindergarten. She’d ask all different kinds of question like what they were assigned to do, what part of Homeworld they came from, and how they ended up on Earth. Pearl stayed with Rose for her questioning in hopes of learning more about this unique project. She soon realized that Rose’s questions didn’t involve asking about the kindergarten, though.

Ruby and Sapphire seemed content to stay in the ship. At least they did initially. When Rose and Pearl were alone, Rose voiced her concerns about the two gems being shut up inside such a tiny space for an extended period of time. Pearl tried to assure her that the red and blue gems were fine and that they knew they couldn’t be seen, but she had no confidence to back up her words. Who could guess what the two gems were thinking?

Eventually, Rose made it her mission to find some way for Ruby and Sapphire to come out of the ship without being seen. She didn’t have a solid plan, but she wanted to take the Laser Light out and explore the surroundings. She hoped to find a place removed from the kindergarten to allow Ruby and Sapphire some time out of the ship.

None of the working gems seemed to really care when Rose announced that she was going to be away from the kindergarten for a little while. She asked Pearl to oversee the work for the time she was out, an assignment Pearl was a little nervous to be given charge of. Although the working gems seemed content with what they were doing, her mind made impossible scenarios a reality, the injectors gaining sentience and attacking, the gems revolting, the canyon collapsing in on itself. She kept these images to herself, assuring Rose that she had no problems with being put in charge for a short time.

And for the entirety of that time, Pearl paced the length of the canyon, wondering when Rose would return. Some of the gems said hello to her, something she definitely did not expect. She’d cautiously respond and continue her pacing. The smallest movements caught her attention and she would enter a state of panic until she found the source of the disturbance. She had hoped to gain a better understanding of kindergarten’s operations while on her own, but everything was too distracting. She wanted Rose to come back.

How long had she been gone now? She’d have to be back soon. Pearl could try to ask some gems about the injector they were working on. Why did the machine make that sound? Was it supposed to do that? Her gaze flitted back and forth between the injector and the gems working on it. They didn’t seem concerned about the noise. It was probably nothing. She’d walk around some more and talk to different gems. Were those ones watching her? Did they know the reason Rose left? She hurried her pace and moved past the group of gems.

Her mind worked in overdrive for the majority of the day. It would rarely stop to give her a rest, but then she wouldn’t think of anything at all, leaving her no closer to finding out anything. When was Rose coming back?

There was an injector that didn’t have any gems working on it. Pearl looked around to make sure no one was watching and then approached the machine. It seemed a lot bigger when she actually stood right next to it. Not only was it larger, but it was more menacing. The machine made Pearl uneasy. Four metallic legs sprawled underneath it to hold it up. The body of the machine looked like a metal tube containing some dark purple and pink matter. Underneath the body was a sharp device that must be for digging into the earth. The red gem on top of the tube was almost the same size as the tube itself. Something was strange about the gem, though. Sunlight shone into the canyon reflecting off of every surface except for the gems on the top of the injectors. In fact, the red gems seemed dull in the light.

Pearl took a step closer to the injector, staring up at the gem. Just as she did so, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch and turned only to find Rose smiling at her. “Pearl!” she exclaimed, “What have you been up to?”

Relief washed over Pearl. Rose was back. “Oh, I’ve just uh – I’ve just been looking around,” Pearl replied, unwilling to let Rose know she hadn’t actually been doing anything.

“Did you find anything?”

Heat rushed to Pearl’s face. “Not really,” she said, looking at the ground.

Rose chuckled. “Well, that’s okay. I’ll tell you what we found in a little bit.” She roamed through the crowds of gems, the smile never leaving her face.

Pearl tried to study the injector some more, though she was distracted. What did Rose, Ruby, and Sapphire find? She figured Rose couldn’t tell her with all the other gems listening. They’d have to get away from everyone else. After only a few minutes of halfhearted observation, Pearl took off after Rose.

The pink gem hadn’t made it too far. She was chatting with a few gems who were marking spots on one of the canyon walls. Pearl stood by Rose’s side, waiting for her superior to finish the discussion. The wait seemed endless. Rose stopped several more times to talk to gems while Pearl felt the impatience rising in her chest.

It wasn’t until they reached the very end of the kindergarten operation that Rose found a rock to rest on. She sat down, leaving enough room for Pearl to sit beside her. “We found life up there,” Rose announced.

“We already knew there was life here,” Pearl replied, blinking in confusion.

“Yes, but I didn’t expect anything like this. They’ve made their own form of civilization. We found a small town not too far from here. That’s where Ruby and Sapphire are staying.” Rose’s voice gradually increased in speed, “And they have their own sort of government! It’s absolutely incredible. You should see the things they’ve built. And they grow their own food! But Pearl, you have to see them dance!”

“Dance?”

“They love to dance. I had planned to come back sooner, but we saw them dancing and I had to watch. They’re simply incredible.” The pink gem folded her hands against her chest and sighed. “Ruby and Sapphire were still dancing with them when I left.”

Pearl let out a small laugh. “Ruby’s dancing?”

“Sapphire convinced her to join in,” Rose said, giggling.

A group of gems noticed the duo sitting together and waved. They were working on scouting the canyon wall for a location to dig for a gem. Rose waved back at them. When they looked away again, her face fell. “Those lifeforms up there . . . they’re worried. They won’t admit that they are, but it’s obvious. I didn’t want to ask why, at least not yet.”

Pearl remained quiet, keeping her focus on the working gems. What was she supposed to say? She hadn’t set foot outside of the kindergarten since arriving. She knew nothing about the beings that existed out there.

“I need to find out what’s wrong. They tried to act like nothing was bothering them. I don’t think Ruby and Sapphire noticed. Maybe Sapphire did, but she didn’t say anything. “

Rose didn’t know anything about these beings, yet somehow she thought they needed her help. The assumption should’ve been ridiculous, and would’ve been if anyone beside Rose had brought it up. But it wasn’t ridiculous. The lifeforms were clearly worried about something. Rose was going to find out what it was and Pearl knew she was going to help her. She didn’t have any other choice nor did she want one.

They waited for several hours before leaving the kindergarten. Rose explained that the lifeforms spent a fraction of an Earth day sleeping. Their forms required a period of rest, otherwise their vital functions would be impaired.

Pearl first noticed the change in scenery shortly after they had left the kindergarten. The canyon was desolate, void of any green that she had seen from space. But as they neared the lifeforms’ dwelling place, she immediately noticed the sparse green grass. The grass grew denser the farther they moved from the canyon.

The lifeforms that Rose was so interested in seemed to have constructed some sort of city, although Pearl wasn’t sure she should call it that. It didn’t come anywhere close to Homeworld’s capital city. The buildings here were made of brick and barely stood above the ground. Were these places even inhabitable?

“I think they call this place a ‘village,’” Rose explained. She caught sight of one of the lifeforms and waved. “And they call themselves humans.”

The human resembled a gem’s physical form. This one had two arms, two legs, hair, and facial features that were the same as a gem’s. The only thing different was the human did not have a visible gemstone. Rose greeted the human and attempted to communicate in what seemed to be a very basic form of the human’s language. Pearl listened silently, amazed that Rose could have picked up some of the language in less than a day’s time.

When Rose finished speaking, she gestured toward Pearl. The human looked at the pale gem and nodded. Rose and Pearl spent the next hour on a tour of the village. Although Pearl couldn’t understand what the human was trying to tell her, she had a few guesses as to the different purposes the village’s buildings served. Many were houses, she figured, as none were big enough to house the many humans she saw during the tour. It seemed like a small group of humans lived in each one, usually no more than four or five to a house. There was a space in the center of the village where a small fire blazed. She assumed that could be a meeting place of some kind. It’s location was easy for everyone to access.

In the distance, Pearl could see a building with four long wooden blades as tall as the building itself. These blades spun slowly and consistently in one huge circle. Pearl couldn’t guess what it was, but the human took them closer to it until they were standing directly in front of the spinning blades.

“I think this is where they process their food,” Rose said, staring upwards.

Pearl wasn’t sure what she meant. “Their food?”

“Yes, I think that’s what they called it. When they eat the food, their bodies seem to absorb the food’s energy.”

The human waited until the gems were done speaking before pointing out past the building. Green plants different from the grass stretched into the distance until Pearl couldn’t see anymore. She could see more humans working among the plants. Their tour guide then pointed inside the building with the spinning blades and said something else.

“Oh, I think I understand!” Rose grinned. “Those green plants out there are taken into this building here and turned into the food they eat!”

Pearl caught on to the process quick enough, but she couldn’t completely understand why the humans went through with it. Homeworld had nothing like this.

A frown passed over the human’s face. The human gestured at the land filled with food and then back toward the village. Pearl and Rose looked at each other, unsure of what they were missing.

There wasn’t much to see after the food processing building. The human took them around to see a few more things and then led them to the center of the village. Pearl noticed a strange sensation reach her noise and she felt a rush of air enter her nose. She slapped her hands onto her nose, but the unpleasant sensation lingered.

Rose laughed at Pearl’s movements. “I did the same thing when the humans brought me to their fire. I think the aroma is from their food. It’s not the same as what they grow from the land. The humans hunt other lifeforms, hold them over their fire, and then eat them.” Pearl must have looked horrified because Rose continued, “It’s all completely normal for them, and they do it every day.”

The human pointed to a spot on the ground and the two gems sat. A different human turned away from the fire and held a piece of food in each hand. The human approached and offered Rose and Pearl the food. Rose took it graciously while Pearl was a little more hesitant. She tried not to let the smell into her nose again although it was more difficult now that she actually held part of the source in her hand. Was she supposed to put this in her mouth?

“Hey, guys!”

Grateful for a distraction, Pearl looked up to see Ruby and Sapphire. They sat down and watched her without a word.

Warmth rushed to Pearl’s face. “Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked.

“We want to see you eat,” Ruby snickered.

Sapphire agreed, “It’s a very different experience.”

The other humans had sat down around the fire and were eating their meal. Pearl watched them put the food into their mouths, chew, and swallow. “What happens to the food?” she asked nervously.

“Dunno. But it comes out of you and it’s gross and cool at the same time!” Ruby’s explanation did little to ease Pearl’s nerves. Rose was eating her food next to her, so it couldn’t be too much of a terrible experience. Pearl brought the food to her mouth and opened to take a bite, but that terrible sensation filled her nose again and she started coughing.

“It smells repulsive,” Pearl managed to say.

Ruby was getting impatient, “Come on, just eat it!”

“Pearl.” The pale gem felt a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.” Rose took the food from Pearl’s hand and ate it herself. “I think it’s pretty delicious, though.”

“Weak,” Ruby muttered, crossing her arms. Even Sapphire looked disappointed.

The rest of the humans ate the food and talked with each other. A few recognized Rose and tried to talk with her. She did as best as she could to understand and participate in the conversation. Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl attempted some conversations with each other although the red and blue gems often leaned closer to each other to whisper.

As the Earth’s star sank lower under the horizon, the sky changed colors. Pearl was amazed to find the colors of the darkening sky matched those of Homeworld. Too soon the sky lost its colors and shifted to a darkening black.

One human approached the fire. This human held a wooden frame with strings tied from one of the frame to the other. Fingers raked across the strings, creating a melodic sound which immediately silenced the chatter. Another human joined the first. This one held some sort of wooden pipe and blew into it, producing a sound which mimicked the original sound. The two humans then joined together to play more sounds, each complimenting the other.

Rose leaned toward Pearl and the smaller gem felt a rush at the sudden close presence. “Remember I told you they like to dance?” Rose nearly whispered.

Sapphire jumped up, grabbed Ruby’s hand, and joined the humans who were forming a circle around the fire. They all moved to the rhythm created by the music.

“Come on, Pearl!”

A light grip pulled Pearl to her feet. She was spun around and found herself looking up at Rose’s beaming face. “Just move to the music!” Rose instructed.

At first, Pearl couldn’t figure out how each of the humans knew when to move, for they all moved at simultaneously and separated each movement by the same length of time. They were all one wave, moving together in perfect harmony. Pearl stumbled over her own feet a few times, growing frustrated that she couldn’t keep up with Rose’s flawless movements. She tried watching the pink gem to calculate when the move, but that only resulted in her stepping on Rose’s foot. Rose laughed. Pearl was even more flustered.

Rose’s right leg moved forward. Pearl moved her left leg back. She moved it forward again while Rose moved hers back. The light of the fire disappeared when she followed Rose’s twirl. It was the first one she had managed without using the wrong leg. The dancers righted themselves and Pearl hadn’t tripped. A smile spread across her face and she looked up at Rose whose own smile matched hers. Maybe this wasn’t so hard.

The two gems made to spin again when a flash of light, brighter than the fire, illuminated the village center. The music abruptly stopped and the dancers followed. Pearl found the source of the light: a strange figure shone completely white for several seconds before its features became clear. The figure stood taller than everyone except Rose although it came close to the pink gem’s height. Three eyes blinked once and then looked around wildly as if their owner was confused. The figure held hands out in surprise, a gem on each palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one not only took a little while, but is also longer than I expected it to be. I didn't expect to go so in-depth with the story overall, but I'm here for the long haul, I hope. I've also updated the summary to better reflect what this story's turning out to be. So thanks for sticking around so far. I hope you're enjoying it!


	7. Genesis, Lysis

The new figure seemed just as amazed as Rose and Pearl were. She looked at her left hand and then her right. Three eyes, one red, one blue, and one purple, all focused on Rose. “What happened?” Her voice was different from both Ruby and Sapphire’s.

Pearl took the figure’s wrists in her hands to examine the gems. The sapphire had turned a shade of red and the ruby had lightened in color to match. “Ruby? Sapphire?” Pearl said gingerly.

“I’m not sure. I – I mean – we were dancing and suddenly I’m here.” She seemed to be calm in spite of the circumstances.

Rose approached the figure, her eyes wide in wonder. Pearl moved so that Rose could have a closer look. “Both of you are here in front of me?”

“I think so,” the figure sounded unsure. “But it feels like I’m one gem, not two.”

“This must be fusion!” Rose’s mouth broke into a grin and she put her hands on either side of the figure’s face. “It’s real! You fused! Gems can fuse!”

“Fusion’s not supposed to be possible,” Pearl mumbled as she attempted to comprehend what she saw. She took the figure’s wrist again and stared at Sapphire’s now red gem. “Your gems have changed entirely! They look like garnets!”

The figure held her hands in front of her face to see the gems for herself. “That’s who I am, then. I am Garnet.”

Still holding onto Garnet, Pearl spoke to herself more than the others, “We were told fusion was impossible. Were they lying?”

“I don’t think they were lying, Pearl; I think they just didn’t know.” Rose looked down at Garnet, studying her face. “This is incredible. How did you do it?”

“We were just dancing. I’m not sure what happened.”

“What’s it like?” Rose pressed.

“It’s a little hard to describe, but I’ve definitely never felt anything like this before.”

“Pearl!” Rose suddenly reached for the pale gem. “Dance with me! Maybe we can fuse!”

Before Pearl could respond, she was swept up in Rose’s dance. But the music had stopped when Ruby and Sapphire fused. Even though Pearl hadn’t really grasped the concept of the music’s rhythm, now there was no beat for her to attempt to follow. She couldn’t predict Rose’s movements. As much as she tried to focus, she just couldn’t match Rose. The pink gem seemed to finally catch on when she had to catch Pearl before she fell over.

Panting, Pearl let out a quick “I’m sorry!”

She had seen it, though. She had seen the disappointment cross over Rose’s features. When was Rose going to start yelling?

Instead, Rose’s face softened. “It’s alright, Pearl. If we practice, I bet we can fuse.”

“Yes, yes, of course! We can practice! I’ll get it right, I promise.” The words flooded out of Pearl’s mouth before she could stop them. Rose was giving her another chance.

Rose had to assure Pearl a few more times that the failed attempt really wasn’t devastating. Pearl accepted her reassurances but still wondered if Rose’s apparent lack of anger was genuine. She might’ve considered pressing the matter further if Rose hadn’t turned her attention to Garnet.

The humans were interested in Garnet as well. Many of them crowded around for a closer look at the fusion. As they gawked, Rose moved away from the crowd, Pearl by her side. They sat on the edge of the village center. The humans showed no signs of ill intention towards Garnet, so Rose relaxed and Pearl soon followed.

Light from the fire reflected on the gems’ faces, making them glow in the darkness. Pearl caught herself watching Rose out of the corner of her eye a few times. She’d quickly shift her gaze to the fire, hoping Rose hadn’t noticed her staring.

“Pearl, you said they told you fusion was impossible?” Rose’s voice was quiet compared to the flickering fire. “Who are ‘they?’”

“The ones who taught us. Gems like Coral and Cuprite,” Pearl answered.

“When did they tell you that?”

Pearl kept her head down. “I read about it somewhere. Cuprite told me it couldn’t be done, that it was just a myth. She told me not to ask about it again.”

Rose asked, “Coral and Cuprite never talked about it before that?”

“Not that I recall.”

The pink gem fell into her thoughts. She watched the fire as she tried to work something out in her mind.

“Where did you hear of fusion?” The question tumbled out of Pearl’s mouth before she could stop herself.

Her superior seemed surprised at the question. Was Pearl out of line? But Rose’s face relaxed and she replied, “I don’t remember. I heard it was something two gems can do if they have a close connection. Their physical and magical attributes can combine, but I didn’t know much else besides that. I’d never witnessed it. I wasn’t interested in it, either. It was never a topic brought up among the Authority.”

There was a sinking feeling in the stomach of Pearl’s form. She couldn’t quite explain it. “Did they lie to us?” she asked, crossing her arms over her torso.

Rose gave her a concerned look, unsure of how to respond. “I can’t answer that because I’m not certain. I’m not sure what gems like Cuprite and Coral know.”

“We answer directly to Cuprite. And Cuprite responds to the Authority, right? So why wouldn’t she know?” Pearl escalated in volume as she spoke.

“The Authority doesn’t share all of its knowledge with everyone,” Rose said. She put a hand on Pearl’s forearm in an attempt to comfort the distraught gem. “Not every gem needs to know every thing the Authority deals with, you know? Some things are better off unknown.”

“Did Cuprite just not know about fusion then? Or did she lie to me because I didn’t need to know?”

Pearl looked up at Rose with wide eyes. Rose’s face softened. “I wish I knew the answer to that.”

They were interrupted by a strained cry. A brilliant light flashed once before disappearing. Rose and Pearl looked toward the source among the crowded humans. Garnet had disappeared and Ruby and Sapphire were in her place. Rose stood up and made to go to them, but they pushed their way through the crowd and found the pink and pale gems.

“Rose!” Both Ruby and Sapphire called out to her as they approached.

“That was the best thing ever!” Ruby grabbed one of Rose’s hands and beamed.

Sapphire grabbed Rose’s other hand. “You have to try it. I just know you’ll love it.”

Rose let out a hearty laugh. “I’m sure I will. You two have to tell me all about Garnet!”

“It’s amazing! It’s like you’re one gem but still two gems!” Ruby clenched her fists and her smile seemed to grow more, if that was possible.

Although Sapphire appeared much calmer, her excitement was undeniable. “I felt Ruby and myself, as well as Garnet. It’s such an unexplainable feeling.”

“You two gotta try it!”

 “I’m sure we will,” Rose said, grinning. “But not tonight. Pearl and I should really get back to the kindergarten. We’ve been gone long enough.”

Ruby and Sapphire stayed behind, graciously housed by the humans. Rose and Pearl left them with Rose promising that they’d be back soon. She really had to get some work done at the kindergarten. What would Homeworld do if they found out she’d been gallivanting to the humans’ village instead of supervising gem production?

Rose fell into a routine of watching over the kindergarten and visiting the humans. Pearl was constantly by her side at first. But she was beginning to dislike the visits to the village. When she was at the kindergarten, Pearl could observe and investigate all the goings-on. Going to the village took her away from that. Rose seemed to notice after some time and promised a frightened Pearl that she could stay behind if she wanted to. Once Pearl realized that Rose wasn’t upset, she was thrilled to have the opportunity to learn.

Rose’s visits to the village were longer. She became comfortable with the idea of leaving Pearl in charge, especially since there hadn’t been any incidents so far. The gems working in the kindergarten saw Pearl as in charge whenever Rose wasn’t around. Pearl never had to give any orders, though. If she did ask a gem to do something, it was simply to further her knowledge of the kindergarten’s workings.

When Rose came back to check on things, Pearl would bombard her with any new information she had found. The operation was going as planned. Pearl was excited for when the first gems would finally be pulled from the earth, and constantly asked Rose if she would stay at the kindergarten to see it.

There was a specific gem that was farther along in its development than the others. Pearl used her gem to light the hole in order to see this gem better. She and Rose both agreed that it looked like an onyx. It hadn’t been incubating for very long. Pearl was still trying to figure out how time on Earth worked, so she wasn’t sure how many Earth days it had been. Rose expected that the Authority would be happy to hear that their operation was already producing results.

Rose and Pearl regularly checked the developing gems, but they paid special attention to this one. Rose had limited her trips to the village, having explained the situation to Ruby and Sapphire.

The two gems were checking over an injector when they heard a shout. They sprinted toward the source to find a crowd of gems surrounding the onyx’s hollow. The dark gem had glided out of the niche and now hovered just over most of the gems’ heads.

“Get back, everyone!” Rose commanded. She directed all of the gems to stand behind her and Pearl. As she did, the floating gem glowed brightly. A humanlike figure formed around the onyx, with the gem resting on the figure’s right wrist. The figure was smaller than both Pearl and Rose, and was only around Ruby and Sapphire’s size. Its features became more defined as the figure remained suspended in the air. With one more bright flash, the figure completely materialized and dropped to the canyon floor.

Rose was the first by her side. She helped the onyx to her feet and Pearl was able to get a better look. The onyx had wild, unruly hair that was as dark as her gemstone. Her skin was only a few shades lighter than that. She had chosen to sport some sort of black garment resembling a cloak or a robe.

“Hello, Onyx. My name is Rose.”

The dark gem blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. They finally focused on Rose. She repeated Rose’s name with some difficulty. There was a squeal of delight and Onyx found herself buried in a mass of pink curls.

The kindergarten workers made a huge fuss over the new gem. Rose made sure that every gem who wanted to see Onyx had the chance to do so. It took some time for the excitement to die down even a little. When there wasn’t a line to see Onyx, Rose bent down to meet the new gem at eye level. “Onyx, you are a very special gem. You are the first gem born on this planet.”

Onyx stared at her, open-mouthed. She then looked at Pearl and pointed at her.

“She wants to meet you!” Rose said. She straightened to her full height and gently pushed Pearl forward. “Well, go on!”

“Um . . .” Pearl tried to begin. She bent down just as Rose had. “My name is Pearl.”

The dark gem repeated her name, just as she had with Rose’s. Rose clapped for her. “That’s very good! You learn fast, don’t you?”

Eventually, gems stopped coming to see the newborn onyx. Rose assumed that it was because each and every kindergarten gem had met her. Her protocol now was to accompany the gem back to Homeworld. She instructed Pearl to stay behind and command the kindergarten.

Pearl felt as if a boulder dropped in her stomach. Rose couldn’t leave now, not so soon after Onyx’s birth. And what if other gems were born while she was gone? She didn’t know what to do without Rose.

Rose must’ve picked up on Pearl’s mood change as she asked, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course,” Pearl managed to say.

Her superior wasn’t buying it. “No, Pearl, you’re not. Something’s wrong.”

“It’s just . . . what if new gems are born while you’re gone?” The pale gem found herself wringing her hands, but couldn’t stop.

Rose gaped at her before breaking out into laughter. “Oh, you don’t need to worry about that! Just take the new gems around to meet everyone. Watch over them until I come back. That’s all you need to do!” She suddenly lowered her voice and leaned closer to Pearl. “And you should probably check up on Ruby and Sapphire when you can. I think those two are getting a little bored.”

“Yes, I can do that.”

The truth was Pearl didn’t want Rose to leave for her own sake. She’d gotten over the fear of the worker gems rebelling against her. She’d genuinely miss Rose while she was gone. She didn’t know any of the other gems well enough to be friends with them. There were Ruby and Sapphire, but they were away at the village. Besides, they had each other.

She began to notice that she felt comfortable around Rose. Her anxiety wasn’t as rampant. Rose’s lack of yelling compared to Coral and Cuprite had been such a welcome (and unexpected) change. But Pearl was a servant gem. She would take charge of the kindergarten until Rose returned, just as she was asked to.

* * *

Rose left not too long after Onyx’s birth. She had told Pearl that she would introduce Onyx to Ruby and Sapphire before taking the Laser Light back to Homeworld. Before her departure, she embraced Pearl. Onyx, ever the learning gem, wrapped her arms around Pearl’s legs in a repeat of the gesture. The dark gem barely came up to Pearl’s waist.

Pearl saw them off. She gave a little wave to the Laser Light as it rose up and out of sight. Rose hadn’t made a big deal about her departure, and it took little notice from the working gems. They knew to listen to Pearl when Rose wasn’t around, eliminating the need for Rose to make a big scene about leaving.

Their goodbyes had been surprisingly taxing for Pearl. She spent most of the time before Rose’s departure preparing for it, but that did nothing to help her unease. She really hoped Rose wouldn’t take long back on Homeworld.

It would be several Earth days later that Pearl even considered leaving the kindergarten. She was wary about doing so now that Rose was gone. Rose had asked her to check in on Ruby and Sapphire, though. She’d most likely have to interact with the humans. These were Rose’s orders, though. She must follow them.

A few more days were necessary for her to work up the courage to go out on her own. Even though she hadn’t been to the village in some time, she was sure she remembered how to get there. She informed a handful of the working gems that she’d be at the human village if they needed her. Then she was off.

She walked far enough away from the kindergarten to lose sight of it. Yet, she had a feeling that she somehow didn’t take the right way. Why hadn’t she reached the plant growth surrounding the village? The grass wasn’t this far away from the kindergarten. She must’ve gone the wrong way.

No, she spotted a building in the distance. So she had been going the right way this whole time. Then where was all that grass? She looked beneath her feet for some strange chance that she might have just missed it.

She actually had missed the grass. There it was, right underneath her. Only it wasn’t the vibrant green hue she remembered. It was a dull, dry beige color.

The grass was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note doesn't pertain directly to the story. I just wanted to say that I'm really happy to be writing it. It's not perfect, but it is definitely giving me the chance to see where I need to develop my writing, and I'm so happy to have that opportunity. Thanks for coming along with me!


	8. Precipice

When Pearl arrived at the village, the humans greeted her and offered her something to eat. She politely declined but not without feeling a twinge in her stomach. The smell alone was bad enough. Instead, she managed to ask the humans where Ruby and Sapphire were.

She entered one of the houses and did not find Ruby and Sapphire, but found Garnet. The fusion looked up at her with three wide eyes from where she sat and then flashed before losing her form. Ruby and Sapphire landed on the dirt floor and blinked in their brief confusion.

"We were doing so well! Why'd you have to come in?" Ruby said, looking only a little annoyed despite her words.

"Don't worry, Pearl," Sapphire said in her usually soft voice. "We saw you coming. Ruby's only upset because she couldn't concentrate enough to keep Garnet together."

Ruby fired back, " _Me?_ I couldn't concentrate enough? What about you?"

The blue gem ignored her red companion. "Something's troubling you."

Pearl didn't meet either gem's gaze and focused on her hands as she spoke. "Well, I was on my way here to see how you two were doing and I got a little lost. See, I haven't been to the village in a while and I'm used to there –" She cut herself off when she noticed Ruby had started tapping her foot. "The point is, the grass around the village is dying."

The two gems before her exchanged a worried glance. Ruby, now sobered by the news, spoke first. "We've noticed that the humans are worried about something. I think Rose picked up on it, too."

"They look over their crops every day and seem to grow more worried. My guess is that if the grass continues to die, their food will most likely die as well," Sapphire said, deep in thought.

Pearl was trying to piece the puzzle together as well. "Is this a natural occurrence on this planet?"

"I'm not sure," Sapphire responded. She folded her arms and remained completely still. "I'm not seeing any possibilities that would stop the plant life's death.

"What about that food they offered us? That meat? Could they survive off that?" Pearl asked.

Sapphire didn't respond for several long moments. "No, I don't see them surviving off hunting alone. They will either move from their village or die."

"They really wouldn't just let themselves starve, would they?" Ruby looked at Sapphire, worry evident on her face.

Sapphire's lips curved into a frown. "They're likely to let themselves come near death before they leave their home."

An idea struck Pearl and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. "We could tell Rose as soon as she gets back."

The blue gem fell into silence again. It dragged on longer this time as she scanned the possibilities. Pearl almost repeated herself, unsure whether or not Sapphire had actually heard her. Before she could speak, however, Sapphire finally said, "There are many possible outcomes that stem from telling Rose. It is our best course of action, I think. Rose isn't going to take the news very well, though."

Pearl began, "What should we –"

"We can only wait for Rose to get back," Sapphire answered before Pearl could finish. "We can't do anything in the meantime."

Without any other options, the three gems did just that. They waited. Rose needed to know what they had discovered, but they didn't know when she would get back. With Onyx being the first kindergarten gem, the Authority was bound to ask Rose all kinds of questions. And it would take a considerable amount of time for Rose to travel from Homeworld back to Earth.

Pearl stayed at the kindergarten for most of the time. She was still trying to find out all she could about the operation. She took any chance she could to observe and study. After intervals of several Earth days, she'd return to the village to visit Ruby and Sapphire. Not much changed with them. Ruby did seem a little more anxious about being shut up in one place for so long. Sapphire often assured her that they would all be fine.

They would all be fine and Rose would figure out a way to fix this mess. Pearl told herself that, anyway. Repeating those thoughts, making them her mantra, helped her keep calm. She was doing well, watching over the working gems and learning more about the kindergarten. Time didn't pass quickly, but it did pass steadily. She even lost count of the days since Rose's departure.

Just as she settled into a routine, she began to hear talk of another kindergarten gem that was close to formation. She had somehow stayed in control of her thoughts in Rose's absence, but she hadn't expected this. Rose had told her to watch over any new gems until she got back. She supposed that was all she could do.

Coming up with a plan did little to calm her. She was a mass of anxious nerves, all ready to snap at the slightest provocation. Still, she had orders to fulfill: keep watch over the kindergarten (as well as the more secretive orders to watch over Ruby and Sapphire as well). Nevertheless, she felt her worry growing as she waited.

Through conversations with the labor gems, Pearl located the hole housing the forming gem. By shining light from her own gem into the hole, she was able to get a look. This gem was roughly a rectangular shape and green in color, most likely an emerald. There was some buzz throughout the kindergarten about it but not nearly as much as there was when Onyx formed. The new gems were already old news now, just another day in the canyon.

During her wait, Pearl picked up the habit of observing the galaxy's many stars. They were different than the ones she was used to, but, after staring at them night after night, she was soon able to identify a few. Maybe Earth wasn't that different from Homeworld.

She climbed out of the canyon every night when the moon was directly overhead. There were some nights when the sky was completely clear of clouds and she could see hundreds of twinkling stars. Those nights were her favorite. Then there were nights where she couldn't see a single star: too many clouds. If it was raining, she had no chance to see anything.

It was on one of the cloudless nights that she spotted an unusual star. It twinkled continuously as she watched. Instead of the normal white shine that the other stars had, this one shone blue. Pearl tried to figure out its location based on where she determined the other stars to be, but she ran into trouble. The peculiar star seemed to be moving. A couple hours of watching with great diligence revealed that the star was indeed moving and it was getting closer.

Pearl imagined that whatever was moving was going at an extremely fast speed, yet the twinkling light took several more hours to get closer. Still, she waited, listening to the sounds of the working gems. Eventually the sky began to lighten. It began as dull blue-gray and slowly lightened into a mixture of orange, yellow, and red. All of the stars blinked out of sight, except for the approaching blue one. It was probably safe to say now that it wasn't a star.

Another hour passed before Pearl could make out a definite shape. The Laser Light materialized around the blue light, and the ship was drawing nearer. A smile formed on Pearl's lips without her knowing. Rose was finally back.

The Laser Light entered the Earth's atmosphere and descended directly toward the kindergarten. Pearl got to her feet and awaited the eventual landing. She could see the abundant pink curls inside the cockpit. Rose caught sight of Pearl and waved to her. She carefully maneuvered the ship to land at a safe distance from the pale gem. The hatch opened and Rose pulled herself out.

"Pearl!" she exclaimed, landing gracefully on the ground. She seemed to glide toward Pearl before wrapping the smaller gem in a warm embrace. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just watching the stars." Pearl was glad her face was hidden. No matter how many times Rose made a fuss over her, she was sure she'd never quite get used to it. No one had ever been this happy just to see her. It was a foreign feeling, but definitely a welcome one.

"How have things been? I didn't plan to be gone that long, but the Authority wanted to know every little thing about Onyx. They're thrilled with how she turned out." Rose released Pearl from her grasp and took a moment to stretch.

Pearl was about to blurt everything about the grass and the village to Rose. She would've explained everything that she could, but she remembered Sapphire's words. Rose wasn't going to take the news well. "There's a new gem that's about to form," she announced. "I'm pretty sure it's an emerald."

"How wonderful! The Authority is thinking about installing a warp pad from here back to Homeworld. I'll be able to get her home in an instant!"

That was good news, at least. Rose wouldn't have to leave for such long periods of time. That's not what mattered, though. Pearl needed to tell Rose about the grass. She couldn't think of the words she needed to say.

Rose must've noticed her worry as her smile instantly disappeared. She placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder and leaned down to match the pale gem's height. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, yes, I suppose there is – When I visited Ruby and Sapphire, I found –" Pearl paused and took a shaky breath before trying again. "What I'm trying to say is –"

When Pearl seemed unable to continue, Rose gently asked, "Did something happen?"

Pearl looked at Rose with huge eyes. She didn't want to see Rose upset. She couldn't say the necessary words. Finally, she forced herself to say, "I have to show you something."

Without question, Rose followed Pearl away from the Laser Light and toward the human village. They hadn't gone very far before Pearl stopped and gestured toward the ground. Rose took in the sight of the dry grass.

"It's dying," Pearl said in a near whisper. "I think it's worse than when I was last here."

Rose took in a big breath of air and exhaled slowly. "This isn't good."

"The humans are growing more concerned about their crops. Ruby and Sapphire have noticed it, too. We think their food is dying as well."

Rose began walking toward the village with Pearl in tow. "I want to try and talk to them," she said. "I can understand them a little bit. Maybe it'll be enough to figure out what's going on."

The sun was now fully in the sky and there were no stars in sight. The kindergarten moved further behind them as they walked, the humongous canyon becoming smaller. Pearl tried to take in Rose's presence. It felt surreal to have her back again. Yet she couldn't fully enjoy it, not when there was such a pressing matter at hand.

As they approached the village, they could see humans milling about the center. Humans liked to rest at night, so the ones walking around must have just woken up a short time ago.

Rose and Pearl stepped into the village and suddenly felt dozens of stares directed at them. They froze where they stood, uncertain of the humans' intentions. A low, angry murmuring started somewhere among the humans and rapidly grew to furious words the humans threw back and forth to each other. One human, with a dead plant in his grasp, pushed through the crowd and stopped directly in front of Rose and Pearl.

The human held the plant up in front of his face and pointed at it, at the two gems, and then at the crops struggling to grow in the distance. Pearl couldn't understand what he was saying, but he was definitely upset.

Above the noise, Pearl could hear Ruby protesting. Ruby and Sapphire were being pulled out of the house they had stayed in and were nearly thrown at Pearl and Rose. The red and blue gems got to their feet and stepped closer to Rose.

The human with the dead plant was livid. He held the plant up as high as he could in front of the pink gem. He pointed at it again, at her, and then at the fields in the distance. With his free hand, he reached out and shoved Rose's shoulder. Pearl instinctively stepped towards him, but he rounded on her and pushed her away. She hesitated for just a moment, stunned, before she moved forward again.

This time, Rose stopped her. "Don't hurt him, Pearl. He just wants us to go away."

The pale gem stopped in her tracks at the order.

"Leaving is in our best interests," Sapphire's soft voice was clear enough. "We should go."

Rose nodded. "We'll leave your village and we won't come back unless you want us to. But before we leave, I want to apologize for making you upset. You probably can't understand what I'm saying, but I'm sorry that you're losing your food. I'd like to still help if I can and if you'll let me."

The human's expression remained the same. He did not move nor did he speak again.

"Alright. We're leaving now." Rose turned on the spot and began walking directly away from the humans; the other three gems followed.

When they were out of earshot, Ruby was the first to speak again. "Where are we gonna stay?"

Rose let out a long breath of air. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the Laser Light again until we can find a better alternative." She was silent for some time, lost in thought. The four gems reached the dead grass and she stopped to crouch and take a closer look. "I wish we could help them," she said.

"I've been looking for anything that we might be able to do. I'll let you know as soon as I find something that could work," Sapphire said, putting a gloved hand on Rose's arm.

Pearl stared at the grass below. A thought had crept its way into her conscious. It was forming rapidly, but its full realization danced on the outskirts of her mind. She reached out for it, unaware that finally reaching the thought would send them all over an edge that they couldn't climb back up.

"Rose," she said calmly while still desperately trying to grasp the thought. "Rose, gems in the kindergarten are created using a planet's resources, right?"

The other three gems looked at her now, all reaching for the same idea that she strained to catch, all threatening to fall with her.

Rose spoke slowly, "The kindergarten is using up the Earth's resources. We're killing the planet's life."

A sharp gasp made Rose and Pearl look toward Sapphire. Ruby immediately placed an arm around Sapphire's shoulders and took one of her hands. "What did you see?" she asked.

Sapphire ran a hand through the hair covering her eyes. "We have to stop the kindergarten to save the humans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept Sapphire with two eyes as I had written her as having two before Keystone Motel aired.
> 
> I've probably said it before, but I didn't expect to become as invested in this fic as I am. Although updating once every few weeks might not fit the definition of "invested." I'm still really eager to continue, so thank you all for putting up with the long waits between chapters! Real life just gets in the way sometimes, you know? Thanks for reading and sticking around, though!


End file.
